home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Karen Dean
Karen Dean is the sister of Blake Dean and half-sister of Roxanne Miller. She appeared on the show from July 1990 (Episode 589) until August 1991 (Episode 842). She made some guest appearances in 1993. She last appeared in Episode 1175. Karen was played by Belinda Jarrett. Biography Backstory Karen Dean was born in 1975 to Les Bagley and Margot Dean, who never married. Karen had a brother Blake, also born to Les and Margot. Although Karen could be wayward, she was generally a good kid. 1990-1993 In July 1990, Blake and Karen arrived in Summer Bay to look for Ailsa Stewart, their mother's former cellmate. Karen and Blake persuaded Ailsa and her husband Alf to take them in. Karen started causing trouble and befriended petty thief Sophie Simpson. She then made a play for Steven Matheson. Karen tried various methods to get time alone with Steven but they backfired, so she sent him an anonymous love letter. Steven assumed Sophie wrote the letter but she set him straight. Ailsa discovered Karen's feelings for Steven after she denied it. The truth was revealed and Steven told Karen he was flattered but it could not work because of the age gap between them. Karen began to feel left out when Blake and Sophie begin dating. In November 1990, Karen was assaulted by nasty teacher Alan Stone and he was eventually transferred to another school. When Haydn Ross came to live in Summer Bay, she tried her best to woo him. It didn't work. Although Haydn liked her to a certain extent, it was Sophie he really fancied. In January 1991, Karen led a protest against the felling of a tree planted by Alf Stewart's grandfather Angus. It was to be removed so the school could build a new library. Eventually, a compromise was reached with Donald Fisher and the tree was saved. Karen's self-esteem took a nose-dive and she became jealous of Sophie's ability to attract seemingly any guy she wanted. Sophie tried to make her feel better about herself and attempted to match her up with Blake's friend Mark McGregor. Mark genuinely liked Karen but once she found out that Sophie was behind their initial hooking up, that relationship was doomed. Karen tried to prove that she could have any guy she wanted, taking off on a road trip with two hoons. She tried to escape from them by stealing their ute but she crashed it into the nearest tree. She was saved from further harm by Michael, Blake and Haydn who had gone in search of her. Her friendship with Sophie came under strain again when she befriended Sophie's new foster sister Tracey Turner. Tracey was a two-faced manipulator who used all sorts of underhand methods to try and force Sophie out of the Ross household. Karen didn't seem to need much persuasion to turn against Sophie. Later in the year, local hoon Maurice "Revhead" Gibson took a shine to Karen. At first, she wasn't interested but he persisted. Soon, she and Revhead were an item, much to Alf and Ailsa's horror. Alf tried to stop her seeing him but to no avail. Karen turned into an unpleasant person and helped Revhead carry out a raid on Alf's Store. Revhead asked her to join him on the run and told her to steal Blake and Haydn's car. Adam Cameron spotted her behind the wheel of the car and jumped into it. He tried to talk sense into her but it didn't work. Her driving skills had clearly not improved since her previous run-in with the hoons. She crashed the car into David Croft's car, killing him. She tried to blame Adam for the accident but later confessed. She was jailed for two years. Ailsa, no stranger to prison herself, came back from visiting her and said she was worried at what Karen had become. There was a hardness about her which made her feel she would be in more trouble with the law as time went on. Karen was given parole in early 1993 and returned to Summer Bay. Ailsa's prediction was on the money - she had learned nothing from her stint in prison. She was still the horrible person she had become prior to her jailing. She started a fight in a nightclub and stole some money from Ailsa before fleeing to back to the city. Blake managed to track her down and the pair had a heart to heart. She wished they could be friends again, like they had been before. Blake decided to move to the city, get a place with her and help get her back on her feet again. She was last seen in Episode 1175 (February 1993) but occasionally mentioned after that. On a later return visit to Summer Bay, Blake said that she had married an accountant and started a family. Memorable info Birthday: 1975 Full Name: Karen Dean First Line: "Is this yours?" (to Alf) Last Line: "Blake, I just want us to be mates again like when we were growing up...I dunno, I'm just sick of feeling like everything I do is wrong and everything you do is right." Family Father Les Bagley Mother Margot Dean Siblings Blake Dean (full), Roxanne Miller (half, same father) Uncles/Aunts Kevin Bagley, Alec Dean See also Karen Dean - List of appearances Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1990. Category:Characters last seen in 1993. Category:Dean family. Category:Bagley family. Category:Home And Away bad girls. Category:Home And Away gossips. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Killers. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:1975 births. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters Category:1993 minor characters.